


Late Nights and Early Mornings (I Miss You)

by Child_Of_Wonderland



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo (Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments) [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood is Exhausted, Caring Magnus Bane, Loneliness, Lonely Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Tired Alec Lightwood, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Wonderland/pseuds/Child_Of_Wonderland
Summary: Alec's job is important, that's not a lie, but sometimes he puts it above everything, including himself. Magnus is always there to take care of him.





	Late Nights and Early Mornings (I Miss You)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sleep Deprivation
> 
> I'm a sucker for sleepy Alec and worried/caring Magnus.

Magnus makes a sad sound when he reaches over towards where Alec is usually still asleep but only finds cold sheets. He rolls over and grabs blindly for his phone, closing his eyes against the sudden bright light. There’s a message on the phone from Alec, saying he had to leave early due to some last minute reports he had to get done. Magnus sighs sadly and wonders briefly if he had done something wrong. Recently, Alec had been coming home later every night and leaving earlier every morning, which left Magnus not only feeling lonely but also more than a little bit hurt. Maybe tonight would be different, especially because tonight was date night and Alec has only ever missed one date night. Magnus doesn’t really know how he would react if Alec didn’t show up. The past week had been rough on the two of them, they hadn’t gotten much time together and the Clave was apparently badgering Alec every chance they got about the way he was running the Institute. Magnus’s felt bad for him, he really did but it didn’t stop the loneliness from sinking in every night he went to sleep alone and every morning he woke up just as alone. Every night, Alec would come home after Magnus had fallen asleep, wake him gently and give him a sweet kiss before the two would fall asleep beside each other. Except, every morning, Magnus woke up alone. Usually with a sweet text message on his phone but cold, empty sheets where Alec had been earlier that night. Magnus hates it, hates feeling so lonely when he’s with someone he loves so much. Magnus rolls over in the covers again, sighing before standing up and wandering into the kitchen. Clients came and went, each with an annoying and trivial request that wasn’t enough to take Magnus’s mind off of his current issue. They were all too simple of requests, most of them wanting wards or potions, things Magnus could do with his eyes closed so his mind kept drifting back to Alec. The last client leaves in a huff, having gotten snapped at by Magnus due to a rude comment he had made about a warlock dating a shadowhunter. As soon as the door slams shut behind him, Magnus collapses on the couch and waits, hoping Alec would return to the loft and the two of them could maybe talk. Or maybe just enjoy the night together and end up wrapped around each other as the moon rises. Magnus watches the clock, watching as the minutes and hours tick by. Loneliness creeps up in his bones and leaves him feeling sad and unwanted. Magnus sighs, standing up and deciding to just go to the Institute himself. With a wave of his hand, a glowing portal appears and Magnus appears just outside of the Institute. He walks in without a care in the world, his extravagant outfit drawing attention as he makes his way towards Alec’s office. Alec is leaning over the desk, his head in one hand and a report in the other. The paper is fluttering slightly as if Alec’s hand is shaking and Magnus takes in the scene with a sad look. He knocks lightly on the open door, successfully dragging Alec’s attention away from the papers in front of him.

“Magnus. What are you doing here?” Alec smiles at him and rises to his feet, rubbing at his eyes tiredly before making his way over towards Magnus. Alec wraps his arms around Magnus’s waist, giving the warlock a loving kiss that chases away all of Magnus’s previous worries. Alec looks him up and down, taking in the outfit he’s wearing and Magnus can pinpoint the exact moment Alec realizes that he had messed up.

“It’s date night.” Alec realizes and guilt takes over his features as he rubs a hand down his face, “Magnus I’m so sorry. Tell me you haven’t been waiting for me all this time.” Magnus considers lying to him for a brief moment, taking in the guilt that’s written across Alec’s face, but decides to just soften the blow by making it seem as if it’s not a problem.

“Only a little while, I thought I’d surprise you instead.” Magnus smiles and Alec exhales slowly as he once again rubs his hand over his face. Magnus glances at him and takes in his lovers disheveled appearance. His hair is standing up and messy, as if he has been running his hands through it and pulling at it. There are dark bags under his eyes and they lack their normal shine, instead looking tired. His shirt is wrinkled as if he had fallen asleep in that shirt and Magnus wonders for a moment if he actually had. Alec is also holding his temple, rubbing it in an attempt to diffuse the headache he undoubtedly has. Magnus’s disappointment leaves him in a flash as he takes in Alec’s exhausted and guilty state,

“I’m sorry.” Alec apologizes, “I can’t believe I forgot. I’m so sorry Magnus.” Magnus smiles a bit, cupping Alec’s cheek and kissing him again. Alec grins against Magnus’s lips before pulling back.

“It’s okay Alexander.” Magnus reassures, keeping his hand on Alec’s cheek. Alec’s eyes droop closed slightly as he leans further into Magnus’s hand. Alec hums comfortably before pulling away to rub his temples again.

“I’m so sorry, it’s just been so hectic here and I’ve just been so busy. I can’t believe I forgot again.” Alec apologizes, rubbing at his tired eyes again and stifles a yawn. Magnus can’t help but think the shadowhunter looks adorable as he ducks his head to hide a yawn again.

“Alexander, how long has it been since you’ve had a full night sleep?” Magnus worries and he takes in Alec’s disheveled appearance once again. Alec blinks at him slowly as if he’s trying to put together what Magnus had just asked

“Oh umm,” Alec wraps his arms around himself, shivering before continuing, “maybe a couple days ago? Friday? Maybe Saturday?” Magnus’s heart sinks as Alec answers him and Magnus cups Alec’s cheek again, giving him a worried look.

“Darling, you need to rest.” Magnus frets and Alec shrugs his shoulders, motioning over towards his desk where his tablet lies with a paper report next to it.

“I still have to finish all of this. The Clave needs these reports put in by tomorrow.” Alec yawns and makes his way back to his desk but Magnus wraps an arm around his waist. The shadowhunter is still shivering slightly until Magnus’s arm and it’s surprisingly easy to pull Alec back. Magnus’s worry spikes when Alec stumbles back, looking a bit shocked that he was able to move so easily.

“Please?” Magnus pleads with his lover but Alec shakes his head, forcing a smile onto his face in an attempt to convince the warlock.

“I have to finish these, an hour, tops. I promise.” Alec reassures and gives Magnus a sweet kiss before returning to his desk. Magnus sighs, knowing he’s not getting anywhere and waves his hand. A spellbook appears on the table in front of the couch that Magnus settles himself down on. Alec looks up briefly at him, meeting Magnus’s eyes and gives Magnus a thankful look for staying with him. Magnus wonders briefly if Alec had been feeling just as lonely and hurt without being able to spend any time with him. The thought makes Magnus smile slightly before feeling slightly guilty that he hadn’t tried to come and visit Alec more. Magnus glances up at Alec again and watches him hold his temples, rubbing them with a small sound of pain before turning back to the reports in front of him. The two of them sit in silence for a little while and by the time Magnus glances up again, Alec is fast asleep at his desk with his head resting on a stack of papers. Magnus smiles a bit and waves his hands again, causing the book to disappear before heading over to where his lover sits. He kneels down and gently shakes Alec’s shoulder, causing the boy to grumble.

“Go away Jace.” Alec mumbles sleepily and starts to drift off again. Magnus chuckles softly, running a comforting hand along Alec’s back.

“Last time I checked, I’m not Jace.” Magnus jokes softly, causing Alec to stir again and blink awake. 

“Magnus.” Alec whispers and flies up into a sitting position. Magnus backs away slightly so Alec doesn’t collide with him on accident. Alec blinks and rubs at his eyes again before glancing back at the work he was doing. Magnus gently takes the tablet and reports away from him, sliding them into a drawer before grabbing Alec’s hands.

“Come home darling, you need to sleep.” Magnus tries to convince and Alec relents, nodding his head in agreement. Alec lets himself be pulled up to his feet, towering over Magnus. Alec blinks sleepily again and Magnus reaches over, pulling the chain of the lamp to turn it off. On the way out, Magnus flicks the lights off and bathes the room in complete darkness. Alec follows him out but Magnus isn’t sure Alec is very aware of what he’s doing and keeps glancing back at him every few steps.

“Do you think you can handle a portal?” Magnus asks as they step out into the cool wind and Alec shivers violently, wrapping his jacket around himself tighter. 

“Maybe? Probably not.” Alec answers truthfully and Magnus sighs a bit before nodding his head before Alec continues, “We can try if you want?” Magnus shakes his head immediately, instead slotting his hand into Alec’s and leading the way down the sidewalk.

“I don’t want to risk it. I don’t want to risk your health, especially not when you’re in the state you are in right now.” Magnus explains softly and Alec nods, trying to let his head relax. Magnus is chatting as they walk and just being around the warlock is making Alec feel better. Alec can feel his shoulders start to fall and his eyes start to get heavier with each step. By the time they get upstairs to the loft, Alec is struggling to keep his eyes open and all he wants to do is collapse into his bed, cuddle up against Magnus and sleep for the next year. As soon as they enter their bedroom, Magnus starts to gently shed his jacket off before going to pull the rumpled shirt over his head. 

“Magnus. What are you doing?” Alec asks around a yawn and Magnus smiles sweetly at him before pulling off his own shirt.

“You should shower, you’ve been working practically a twelve hour shift and it’ll make you more comfortable.” Magnus explains softly and Alec raises an eyebrow at him before letting Magnus lead the way into the bathroom.

“I’m going to break my neck.” Alec replies sarcastically as he sheds the rest of his clothes and turns on the water. Magnus laughs, pressing a kiss to Alec’s shoulder before wrapping his arms around Alec’s midsection.

“I won’t let that happen.” Magnus decides as both he and Alec step into the shower, letting the hot water his their backs, “I promise.” Alec feels himself relax as Magnus massages shampoo into his hair and smiles lazily when Magnus presses a kiss to Alec’s bare shoulders. By the time the two of them are done and stepping out, Alec falling asleep on his feet and stumbles blindly towards the bed without much else than his boxers on. Magnus follows with a small smile, pulling Alec up to his chest and wraps the golden sheets around the two of them.

“I’ve missed you Magnus.” Alec murmurs out around a yawn and wraps his arms around Magnus’s waist, pulling the warlock close to him. Magnus turns around, slotting himself perfectly against Alec’s chest and presses a kiss to Alec’s shoulder again. 

“I’ve missed you more.” Magnus whispers into Alec’s shoulder, running a hand down Alec’s chest and trying to convey all the love that Alec deserves. Alec smiles into Magnus’s hair and kisses Magnus’s head, tightening his arms around Magnus’s hips. 

“Not possible.” Alec chuckles slightly, just enjoying being wrapped around Magnus again. He hadn’t gotten to fall asleep like this in weeks and just getting to be around Magnus like this again made everything feel so much better. The two of them whisper sweet nothings for a few moments, pressing sweet kisses to each others skin and chuckling softly at the pure happiness of finally getting to spend the night properly together. The loneliness from the weeks of a sleepy kiss or a quick text was washed away as they hold each other close and enjoy each other’s presence. They don’t get to sleep as quickly as they had planned but Magnus wouldn’t give up this night for anything. Alec misses the Clave deadline the next morning, but even the disapproval of the Clave couldn’t wipe the relaxed smile off his face. 


End file.
